Mad About the Boy
by Lizicia
Summary: Greg and Catherine come up with a way to get what they want. Will they succeed as well? First GrissomSara and GregCatherine, then Grillows and GregSara.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I obviously (and unfortunately) don't own CSI or any of its characters. Sniff.

**Pairing:** First Grissom/Sara and Greg/Catherine, later Grillows (I am a shipper, ya know)

**A/N:** This is my first CSI fanfic, but not first overall. The big idea is inspired by JacobedRose's story "Date" but I'm not plagiarizing. And also, English is my second language, so be gentle on my mistakes. And most importantly - review or I will not know how you feel. Did I get your attention or failed? Now, enjoy!

----

Catherine entered the lab to get results for her latest murder but Greg didn't even seem to notice. Instead, he was looking straight pass her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

„Greg, I need the blood results on the Pryce case. Do you have them?"

He continued to ignore her.

„Hello, Earth to Greg?" she snapped her fingers and he came back to reality.

„Huh? What? Catherine, what are you doing here?"

„Blood results. What were you thinking of?"

He blushed a little but enough for Catherine to notice. She turned around and saw Sara talking to Grissom.

She then looked at Greg again. The way he had looked at Sara was obvious. „Greg, do you have a thing for Sara?"

He blushed almost instantly but said, „ No! What gives you that crazy idea? She's a colleague of mine."

„Uhuh..."

„Besides... she's with Grissom anyway."

„I'm not sure they both want it."

Greg eyed her suspiciously. „What do you mean?"

„I mean – you want Sara and I can help you get that. Or, more likely, make her realize what it is that she wants."

„What's in it for you? I don't think you very much care about how Sara's lovelife is going."

„I don't." She gazed back and dedicated a couple of seconds to Grissom.

„You are in love with Bugman, aren't you?"

She didn't answer because she wasn't sure what to say. The truth was that she didn't know herself where she stood. _Love?_ Maybe.

„C'mon, you have to be honest with me. Am I right?"

„You are. Now, do you want to listen about my plan?"

„You already have a plan?" he raised his eyebrow. „Shoot then."

XOXOXO

Grissom and Sara entered the locker room to get their things but the first thing they saw was Greg. Making out with someone who was pushed against the lockers and hidden underneath him.

Grissom coughed. „Greg?"

He turned around and coyly looked away. Grissom wasn't very much surprised at the fact him making out in the locker room but his partner surprised him. In fact, had it been Ecklie, he wouldn't have been half as surprised as he was.

„Catherine!" That didn't come out questioningly but more like reprimandigly.

She innocently looked at him and then at Sara who still hadn't closed her mouth that had fallen open at that sight.

„Sara... I actually came looking for you. I have the analysis on your murder case. Want to see them?" Greg acted as if nothing relevant had happened.

„Uh... yeah, sure." She still couldn't get her surprise off her face but followed Greg.

When they had left, Catherine opened her locker and took some things while Grissom continued to look at her blamingly.

„Care to explain, Cath?"

„Is there anything to explain? Not in my opinion," she smiled and turned to her things.

Her easy manner made him even more nervous than he already was. She took it as it was normal for her to make out with Greg in the locker room.

„Nothing to explain? Catherine, you were just making out with Greg like you two were teenagers!"

„Don't give me that tone! What is so wrong about it?"

He looked at her, surprised yet again. „He is your colleague. You need to have some sort of working ethics."

„We keep business and pleasure apart, thank you very much. We have drawn a line."

„That is not the point! He is too young; you're old enough to be his mother!"

She looked at him, offended. „I'm not _that_ old."

„What is it, 17, 18 years? Do you think it is normal?" He wasn't acting like his usual confident self and he knew it. But the thought of Catherine with someone else just bothered him terribly.

She gave him an I-can't-believe-that-look and said. „You know what you are? I never thought I would say that to you but you are a hypocrite!"

„Excuse me?"

„Yes, a hypocrite. Why is it okay for you to date Sara and not okay for me to date Greg? Or do you think that you're not normal as well?"

„It's different with me and Sara."

„How so?"

„Well... I am older than she is, not the opposite. Wait, you're _dating_ him?"

She took a step closer and Grissom saw a fierce look in her eyes. „Let me tell you something, Gil. There is nothing different about my relationship with Greg. I care of him and he cares of me and that's what really matters, not numbers. So leave your hypocracy and don't you dare to throw it in my face. I'm going to go and deal with my case now."

She walked to the door with a stern look on her face. He decided to give it one last try. „But he is no good for you."

„Funny, Grissom, I thought you were a friend, not my father. Besides – you're dating Sara so my lovelife shouldn't concern you."

She walked out of the door and slammed it behind her, leaving an astounded Grissom behind.

XOXOXO

„So, did it work?" Greg was obviously all ears as they were waiting for test results at the lab.

„Worked like charm. He was so shocked and a bit pissed off as well. His excuse was – „he is so much younger than you are." He could've thought out something better," she laughed and Greg smirked.

„What about you and Sara?"

„Well, she was very shocked as well. She didn't say a word until we got to the lab and then asked _What was that all about?_ And I told her we are dating, right."

„Right."

„And she asked the same „isn't she old for you"-question that I blocked by implying to her and Grissom. I think they bought it."

They both laughed and were interrupted by the beeping of the machine.

„Results are in." Greg stood and took the paper.

„The blood on your towel has similar alleles as Mrs. Pryce's; it's a close relative."

„So she did have something to do with her daughter's death. Thanks, Greg. Or, should I say, honey?" she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

„Hey, I could get used to that," he smirked and watched her leave.

Grissom entered the lab and eyed Greg suspiciously. „I need the results for the Holden heist."

„Don't have them yet, the machine is still processing."

„Could I please get them today or do I have to wait until tomorrow?" His voice sounded irritaded and Greg didn't have to wonder about the cause.

„It'll be done any minute now."

He nodded and wanted to left but stopped abruptly as if something had crossed his mind.

„Greg, I don't know what is the meaning of this relationship with Catherine but I have to warn you. If you do anything to hurt her or break her heart I will not hesitate to make you regret that."

„Wow, back off, boss. I'm not planning on hurting her, I care a lot of her."

The same moment machine beeped and Greg was relieved to hear that voice.

„Here you go, tox report is here."

Grissom took the paper and left, before giving Greg a warning look.

---

**Anything you might want to say to me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I promise that it will be interesting, in my opinion at least. Here is chapter 2.**

Nick was just heading towards the lab when he saw something that made him think he was crazy. He closed his eyes for a bit and looked again. The image was still there.

„Warrick, did you see that?"

Warrick looked up from his papers and gave him a questioned look. „See what?"

„Catherine just kissed Greg in the lab."

„So? She has pecked me sometimes. Maybe he got the results she was waiting for."

„No, not in that way. I'm telling you, real passionately. _With tongue_."

But Warrick gave him another unbelievable look and said, „There is no way Cath is kissing Greg. I mean, look at him."

They both looked at the lab and saw what Nick had seen. Only now Catherine was also sitting in his lap.

Warrick's eyebrows raised and eyes widened. „What the..."

Just then Catherine gave Greg another quick kiss, took some papers and left.

Nick and Warrick made their way to the lab.

„Greg, what was that all about?" Warrick asked in a very curious voice.

But he didn't seem to understand, „What was what about?"

„Did you just kiss Catherine?"

„Uhuh," he answered in a real stern voice. Then he looked at their stunned expressions and added, „We're dating, didn't you know?"

The look on their faces was priceless. It was a mixture of surprise, inbelief and confusion.

„You and Cath? Catherine Willows, senior CSI and Greg Sanders? There is no way I'm believing that until..." he stopped mid-sentence realizing his mistake.

„Until you see that? I guess that's the reason you're here the first place. Besides, what's wrong with that picture?"

Nick intruded, „She is not quite your age, Greg. You could be her son."

„Hey, we are over the age issues, okay? Numbers are not what matter, feelings are. Now, if you please excuse me, I still need to work, not discuss my lovelife with you."

The two CSI-s left, not quite sure in what they had just heard.

„That is just..." Nick started.

„Yeah, exactly."

Grissom stepped out of his office and nearly stumbled on the two.

„What are you two doing standing here?"

„We just saw..." Nick started but decided to ask directly. „Do you know anything about Cath dating _Greg_?"

The look in Grissom's eyes was priceless. „Yes, apparently they are dating and very happy about it."

„You heard it from Greg?"

„Heard is not the right word, I _saw_ them. And Catherine also cared to explain."

He took off but Warrick stopped him. „But isn't it wrong? I mean, they are clearly not ment for each other."

„Warrick, it's her life, she can take care of it herself. And I recommend you two stay out of it as well."

XOXOXO

„I can't believe it! What does she possibly find in him?" While in his office, Grissom didn't try to hide his anger about Greg and Catherine and lay it all out to Sara.

„Geez, I don't know, maybe there's something we're not seeing. Why does this bother you so much?"

„Because, Greg is not right for her. I mean, doesn't it bother you?"

„Not really. I couldn't care less about Catherine's lovelife than I already do," she replied but not quite honestly. She didn't care about Catherine's, but she did care of Greg. _Really, what was he doing with her?_ she thought to herself. _Who should he be with then? You?_ But she was with Grissom like she wanted. Or did she really?

„I just can't believe how irresponsible she can be! To date Greg who is a colleague and younger than she is."

„Well, if you think about it, then we don't actually have any right to be critizising them. I mean, we are also colleagues and we have an age difference..." her voice trailed off.

„It's not the same. Catherine tried to excuse herself the same way but you and I are different."

„Could we change the subject, please? I'm tried of talking about it." Her voice sounded a bit irritated.

„This is important to me, Sara. I don't want Greg hurting Catherine."

„Why are you so certain that Greg will hurt her? He knows how to treat someone. And why does it bug you so much? Catherine can handle herself well." Not only was she now irritated, she was getting angry and frustrated.

„Should I be sorry for caring for her?"

„No, but if you care so much, why are you with me and not her?" she asked angrily and left, slamming the door.

Catherine looked in wondering as Sara exited and continued to evidence room. There she met up with Warrick who decided to figure out the whole Greg-Catherine relationship thing.

„Hey, Cath, can I ask you something?"

„Sure. What is it?"

„What is going on between you and Greg?"

That certainly took her off-guard – she hadn't expected that.

„Well, we are dating if that's what you're asking."

„Sorry for asking like this, but why Greg?"

She looked at him in amusement and answered, „Why not? And don't dare to tell me he is too young or I'm too old. I don't want to hear it."

He raised his hands, „Okay. I'll go then."

XOXOXO

„It seems we have nailed two at once. Grissom and Sara are buying it and now Nick and Warrick as well," Greg told Catherine as they were in the break room.

„Now we just have to wait."

„For what?"

„For them to realize what is it they want."

„But what if... what if they don't realize. I mean, how long are we going to continue this? I must admit, I secretly am enjoying this – you _are_ a good kisser – but..."

„I understand what you're trying to say. But I think they are both intelligent people and will realize."

The same moment Sara stepped in. When she saw them together she wanted to run away but willed herself to stay.

„Hey, guys. What are you doing?" she tried to speak as casual as possible.

„Just having lunch," Catherine answered, a bit amused of Sara's acting.

Greg stood and said, „But my lunch is over or Grissom will have me for lunch if I don't finish testing. See you later, Willow." He gently kissed her and left.

Sara needed even more self control to sit down next to Catherine and have her lunch. They ate in silence for awhile until Sara couldn't hold herself any more.

„Catherine, why are you doing this?" Her question came a bit of a surprise to Catherine.

„What do you mean under 'this'?" she asked cautiously.

She snorted. „Dating Greg."

„Well, why shouldn't I? We enjoy each other's company."

„How do you see this relationship going? You are two of the most different persons I can think of. I mean, how did you even start?"

„It just sort of... happened. I started to think of him differently and decided to give him a chance. And I don't know where this is going, we're taking things slow. As for different... I don't think you're the right person to say that to me."

„How come?"

Catherine gave her the you-know-what-I-mean-look. „I see nothing similar in you and Grissom but I still don't come saying that in your face."

„Our relationship is a different thing. We are very much alike and we like each other as well."

Catherine leaned forward and looked straight in her eyes. „Really? Can you honestly say you love him more than anything and you would give anything for him? If he asked you tomorrow to leave this behind and go away with him, would you then?"

She saw hesitation and question in Sara's eyes as she had thought. „Let me tell you what I think. When you came here, Grissom was sort of a father-figure to you, father you didn't have. You looked up at him and fell in love. But not with him but an ideal image you had created of him – the person that doesn't really exist. Now you're with him, you achieved your goal but – there always is a but – it isn't what you expected. Because in reality you don't know him and are just fooling yourself. Think about it."

She stood up and left Sara behind who was very astonished at what she had just heard.

In the doorway Catherine stopped. „By the way, if Grissom asked me to leave everything I would, without thinking for a second. And I am just his friend."

**Give me something so I could go on tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks, I can't believe how many have reviewed! This is (supposedly) the last chapter. So enjoy it while you can!**

A week had passed yet nothing had happened. Grissom and Sara were still together; Catherine and Greg were still pretending to be together. But now the last „couple" faced some hard decisions.

„So," Greg started while they were out having lunch, „what shall we do? We have been doing this for a week now but they have not changed. I mean, they look happy."

Catherine took a sip of coffee and nodded, „Yeah, nothing is happening. We can't go on with this charade for much longer. Nothing personal, Greg."

He smirked. „I know, I know. But whan _can_ we possibly do?"

„It's time to call for some drastic measures," she said, determined.

„Like what? I think us dating is quite drastic enough for everyone. Warrick and Nick still give those weird looks and can't believe we are actually dating. Grissom and Sara seem to have cooled off about it."

„Oh, don't worry, Greg, I have a plan that has got to work. Listen up," and she leaned in a bit closer to tell him everything.

XOXOXO

But Sara and Grissom weren't in the lightest mood after all. Grissom was always irritated and Sara seemed frustrated.

She knocked on his door and entered without him saying anything. „Grissom, we need to talk."

He looked at her, surprised, his eyebrows raising and asked, „About what?"

She sighed, „About what's happening between us."

„Okay. Sit down then."

Sara did so and for a while they sat in quietness, just looking at each other.

„I don't think it's helping when you're not saying anything," Grissom marked.

„Yeah... but I'm finding it hard to start."

„Good news, bad news?"

„Depends. Grissom, where are we headed in this relationship?"

The question seemed to surprise him. He took off his glasses and gazed away for some time. Then he looked back at her and replied, „I honestly don't know.Where would you want to be headed?"

„Well..." it was hard for her to say anything. Was she really giving up on this? Could she give up something she had wanted for so long?

He looked at her, waiting for something. He himself felt the need to escape this relationship but then again, where was he to go? He would be on his own again, Gil Grissom all alone. It was hard for him to be the first to break the sad news and he couldn't do it yet again.

Sara was also struggling and decided to leave it be, „I just want to be with you. And that's all that matters. Erm... I have to go now. See you later," and she stormed out already.

Grissom breathed, relieved that there was no need to say anything. It was a safe relationship; she admired him and he liked it. But there was a certain something missing. The 'it' factor.

He heard a knock on the door and saw Catherine standing there. _Catherine_. It could've been right with her. But they were merely friends and friends don't become lovers. If they do, they risk losing the friendship. And there was no way she thought of him as something more; he was just a mentor, a guide, a great friend to her. At least that's what he thought.

„Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

„Sure, come in."

She entered and closed the door behind her, then took the seat.

„So, what's bothering your mind?"

She seemed to hesitate a little but said, „I would like to take some time off for vacation."

His eyebrows raised in surprisement; he certainly hadn't expected that. „Oh. What are you planning on doing?

She shrugged her shoulders, smiled and said, „I want to go travelling for awhile and at the same time spend some time with the person I love."

„But how will Lindsey be released from school?"

She seemed a bit puzzled, then laughed and said, „No, you understood me wrong. I'm not going with Lindsey, I'll let her stay with Sam for some time. I'm going with Greg, actually, he'll be taking vacation as well."

That stunned him even more. „_Greg_? Where are you going?"

„Probably Europe, I would love to see Paris, London, I've got old friends in Berlin. Just to take some time and relax."

„But... but you've been together for a couple of days only. Isn't this soon?"

She smiled, „Grissom, at my age time is flying faster than it should." She paused, but then said, „Don't tell him I said it, but Greg just might be the right one. He just feels so perfect."

He was so shocked of that stament that he couldn't say anything.

„So, do I get the vacation?"

„Uhh.. yeah, sure. I'll handle it right away. For how long?"

„How many days do I have, unused?"

He pulled out some papers, took a look and said, „You have 75 unused days."

„Great, I'll take 14 at first. I'll let you know if I need any more." And with those words she left his office.

„So?" Greg asked, excited.

Catherine grinned. „You can start packing, dear," and laughed.

Sara walked in and took a suspicious look at them. „Where are you going?"

„Taking some time off and heading towards Europe."

She blinked. „Together?"

„Yeah," Catherine answered and wrapped her arms around Greg's neck.

Sara wanted to know more but Catherine's pager started beeping. She looked at it and said, „I need to go to a crime scene. See you later, hon." She kissed Greg and left.

„So..." Sara started. „You're going to Europe with Cath, huh?"

He smiled and nodded.

„Why?"

„Because we are trying to discover our weakest sides. When you put two people together for a long time, you'll find out what they are really like. And we want to know how we fit together."

„You are serious with her, then?"

„Why wouldn't I be? There is no one else to make me happy, is there?" he asked and looked Sara straight into the eyes, making her blush.

„I guess not."

XOXOXO

The next day they were packed with two tickets to London and were saying their good-byes.

Warrick stepped up and hugged Catherine. „As much as I don't understand it, I respect you. Have a nice trip."

He then started to shake hands with Greg, but instead hugged him as well and whispered, „You take good care of her, right?"

Nick also hugged them both and wished a safe journey.

Grissom and Sara found it the hardest for different reasons. While Grissom pulled Catherine into a warm embrace, he thought to himself _Is this going to end here? Will I never be able to tell her what I really feel?_ But then came _You're supposed to feel it for Sara, remember?_

Sara was at the same time struggling to let Greg go. _I can't believe he is going away with her! I should stop this!_ But she couldn't. _It is Grissom I want, right? Right?_

„Okay, guys, we'll send you a postcard some time soon. Love you!" Catherine said, picked her bags and left alongside Greg.

The rest returned back to their work. Half an hour passed and Sara couldn't handle it anymore. She stood up, walked into Grissom's office and said, „I can't do this!"

„Do what?"

„Oh, Grissom, I should've been wizer. I should've known this." She sat down and sighed.

He couldn't say anything but she didn't seem to mind. „I cannot go on in this relationshop any more."

„Why?"

„Because this is not right. I hate to admit it but Catherine is right. I don't love the real you, I never could. I see you as an idol, as an ideal man."

He looked at her, smiling, „I am not nearly ideal, Sara."

„I know! That is why this is wrong!" She stood up and started to pace. „I couldn't admit it to myself until today, until they were leaving. I don't want Greg to go away with Catherine. I would want him to be with _me_, to leave with _me_. I hate to hurt you like this but it is not right!"

Grissom looked at her in amazement and then said, „Thank God, you said it first."

He stood up and walked to her. „This relationship we have is not right, it is not working as a normal one where people are supposed to balance each other, work things true. And we are... well, I'll be brutally honest. You admire me and I liked it. But this is not how things are supposed to be going, we are supposed to love each other. I'm sorry, Sara, but love is not what I feel for you."

„You feel it for Catherine, right?"

He looked at her but saw no sign of anger or pain; instead there was freedom.

„Yes, I do. Friends?" he offered her a hand.

Sara smiled and took it. „Friends."

„But now, I think we have a plane to catch unless we want our dreams to fly away for good."

„Right. Your car, my car?"

He paused for a second. „Yours, it'll go faster."

And they headed off, hoping to be their on time, or to be precise, before the right time.

**Nope, not the last chappy yet. But it will be over tomorrow, I promise (read: think). Now write something for me :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is officially the last chapter that will also explain my story title. So read and please, do review. **

They made it to the airport quickly but faced another challenge.

„Uh... Grissom... what flight did they take? There isn't a direct Las Vegas – London route so they have to go somewhere else before."

He froze. Sara was right but which flight they were taking, he had never asked. He decided to take a wild guess. „Miami? Philadelphia? I don't know!"

„Okay, no panic. Let's check the latest flights out."

They took a look on the big screen and felt their anguish grow. There were dozens of flights leaving Vegas and numerous possibilities to where Greg and Catherine could've been headed.

„Miami 16:30? Or Philadelphia 16:50? Or Philadelphia 16:25? It is almost five o'clock and they couldn't have been here before 16:15. And you need to be here half an hour before. So... Philadelphia 16:50?"

They ran towards Gate 8 but it was closed. Lady at the table was just closing.

Grissom took the chance, „Excuse me, miss? Is this the 16:50 Philadelphia plane?"

„Yes, but you're late. It has took off already."

„We need to know if a Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders were onboard."

The lady smiled politely but said, „I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. Company policy."

Grissom felt as if everything was gone but Sara acted quickly. She pulled out her badge and said, „Las Vegas PD, CSI. Could we get that information now?"

The receptionist smiled apologizingly and said, „Certainly. Willows and Sanders, right? Hmm... no, no one under these names took this flight. I'm sorry."

„But when is the next flight to Miami due?"

„In three minutes. Gate 42, but they're already closing."

Love gives you wings – Grissom and Sara made it to Gate 42 in three and a half minutes but it was already closed.

Sara repeated the question to this receptionist and she answered, „No, I'm sorry, we didn't have any Willows or Sanders on board."

„Damn it! Did we really lose them?" Grissom couldn't believe his bad luck.

„I'll go and check the timetable again; maybe their on the next flight," and with those words Sara was gone.

Grissom sat down and sighed. _Had he really lost the only person he deeply cared of?_ And he never got the chance to tell her how he really felt...

Just then someone covered his eyes with two palms and he figured it was Sara. „Sara, please, we don't have..." but stopped mid-sentence as he recognized something. It was a very distinctive perfume - bitterish-sweet and very familar. But it couldn't have been...

„Surprise," he heard a soft voice behind him and turned around.

„Catherine!" he practically yelled in surprise and joy and pulled her into a warm embrace. She was there, she really was.

He finally let her go and looked at her, „But how can you be here? I thought you went to Europe with Greg and the last flights already took off. And where is Greg anyway?"

She smiled, „My guess is, with Sara."

Sara was gazing at the timetable and learned that there weren't any flights to Miami or Philadelphia in another two hours. So Greg was really gone with Catherine. She couldn't stop the single tear that rolled down her cheek but was caught by someone's finger.

She turned to see who it was and lost her breath.

„A pretty lady like you shouldn't be crying," Greg said, smiling.

Sara couldn't say anything but just hugged him tightly. „What are you doing here and not on a plane to Miami or Philadelphia?"

„First you tell me what you are doing here."

She hadn't quite thought of anything particular to say but to her surprise the words just came out.

„I couldn't let you go with Catherine because I want you to be with _me_. I didn't realize it until you left today and it just hit me that when I'll see you again, you may be tightly attached to Catherine. And I can't let that happen because..." her voice trailed off, not quite sure of what to say, not quite ready to say it.

But Greg didn't mind. Actions speak louder than words and he simply kissed her. She hadn't expected this but greeted the kiss anyway.

When they parted, Sara started, „I just wanted to say that..." but was cut off.

„I know. Me too," and kissed her again what she didn't mind at all.

„With Sara?" Grissom didn't understand anything.

She nodded, smiled and asked, „But what are you two doing here anyway?"

Now came the hard part for Grissom. He wasn't good at showing his feelings and to say _I love you _was hard for him. He decided to start from the beginning.

„Catherine, I've been such a fool not to do this before. We have known each other for what – ten years?"

„Make it fifteen," and she smiled.

„Fifteen years and we have become incredibly close. I know that I can trust you with everything and I hope you trust me as well. It seems there is nothing in this world that I couldn't say to you but there is one thing I have not dared to say."

He let her go of his embrace and instead took her hands into his. „You have been my best friend who has helped me put through everything. But until today, until you were to head off with another man, I didn't realize what it is I really want. I don't want you to be my friend, I want to you to be mine. So I could tell everyone „this is the woman I love" because, Catherine, I do love you. Always have and always will."

There were tears in her eyes as he finished.

„I understand if you don't feel the same..." he quietly said.

She silenced him with a tender yet passionate kiss. When they parted, he said, „I guess this answers my question."

„I love you too, Gil, love you with all my heart."

They were still hugging when Sara and Greg got to them, holding each other.

„Hey, you two lovebirds. I think it is time that Catherine and Greg explain what just went on here."

The two looked at each other and Greg started, „Well, you see, it was actually Catherine's idea..." as they walked away from the airport.

XOXOXO

It was day off for the graveyard shift and they had all gone to a jazz club for some nice music and dancing. Greg was with Sara and Catherine with Grissom, obviously, while Nick had taken Wendy from the lab and Warrick was with Lindsey. She had begged mom until Catherine couldn't take it and allowed her to come. And Warrick, who didn't have a date, had offered to take Lindsey instead.

They sat down, ordered champagne and talked about everything that had happened. Everything except for work, as they had had enough work already. Then they all headed to the dancefloor.

Catherine watched as Warrick twirled Lindsey and said, „This is probably the best evening of her life."

„She'll remember it; I mean, how often can a 14-year old come to this kind of a place," Gil smilingly replied.

Catherine smiled and said, „I didn't mean that. She gets to dance with Warrick."

„Oh?"

She continued, whispering, „I think she has a crush on him."

„Seriously? How do you know? Do you read her diary?"

She looked a bit offended, „Gil, I'm her mother, I just know these things."

„Motherly instinct?"

„Something like that."

They laughed as the band started a tune.

„Oh my god!" Catherine exclaimed.

„What?"

„That is the song that kept playing when I was constantly thinking of the only man I have ever loved."

„Really? Where is he now?" he sounded a bit nervous and jealous.

She laughed at his reaction. „He's right here in my arms," and kissed him as the song started to play.

_I'm mad about the boy  
I know it's stupid to be mad about the boy  
I'm so ashamed of it but must admit the sleepless nights I've had  
About the boy_

„I still can't believe that you and Catherine set this whole thing up just to get me and Grissom," Sara said, smiling.

„Well, if we wouldn't have, we would not be here right now," Greg answered.

„I like that we are," Sara replied. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_On the silverscreen  
He melts my foolish heart in every single scene  
Although I'm quite aware that here and there are traces of the cad  
About the boy _

Lord knows I'm not a fool girl  
I really shouldn't care  
Lord knows I'm not a school girl  
Whose in the fury of her first affair

„So, Wendy, I hope you like this," Nick said to start a casual conversation.

„Yeah, this is a really nice place and I am with a really nice guy," she replied.

He blushed a little but then said, „Well, I do have the prettiest date around," making her blush in return.

_Will it ever cloy  
This odd diversity of misery and joy  
I'm feeling quite insane and young again  
And all because I'm mad about the boy  
_

„This is so great that mom let me come with you guys. I have never been anywhere so beautiful," Lindsey said, looking around.

Warrick smiled. „Yeah, it sure is beautiful here. And you are a pretty girl."

She blushed and giggled a little. Warrick _was_ her secret crush, after all.

_So if I could employ  
A little magic that will finally destroy  
This dream that pains me and enchains me  
_

„I am so happy, I could just stay here and dance forever," Catherine murmured, dancing in Gil's embrace.

„Mmm... me too. And the most important is being with the woman I love."

She looked up at him and whispered, „I love you, Gil."

„I know Cath, I love you too."

And they danced and danced as if tomorrow was far away.

_But I can't because I'm mad...  
I'm mad about the boy_

**Well, this is the end. Sniff. This story has been like my baby and it's sad to let go. But thanks to all who have reviewed and a warm thanks to all who will review. Cause you know, you will :)**

**PS. Just in case – the song is „Mad About The Boy" by Dinah Washington. **


End file.
